His Muse
by orangepencils
Summary: Eiri and his muse work hard on his latest project. The muse won’t leave until it’s satisfied of Eiri’s brilliance. General… Rated to be safe.


His Muse

**His Muse**

**Like I said, I have a lot of stuff to dish out tonight. Here's the third of four stories I wrote. This is the shortest of the four, but maybe my favorite. I really amazed myself when I wrote this. The concept was cool. I'm still in agonizing pain in case anyone cares…**

**178**

**Summary: Eiri and his muse work hard on his latest project. The muse won't leave until it's satisfied of Eiri's brilliance. General… Rated to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: 1) Try and figure out when it's Shuichi and when it's the Muse that is Shuichi. 2) Excuse the poor summary. It's hard to summarize this one. 3) Enjoy!**

**Edited: August 30****th**** 2008**

His Muse

Seeing him sit at his desk as he tapped his fingers to the beat of an imaginary tune was quite charming. To see him just sitting there and trying to concentrate was charming. It was even inspiring for the young novelist. It was times like these that he enjoyed best. Times where Shuichi was being 'cute' without him even knowing it and Eiri simply watching and being inspired.

It seemed as though ever since the 'brat' had entered his life, the muse was awake more often and more demanding. It used to be satisfied quickly, but now it wanted more. It craved Eiri too much at times. It would take all of his time and keep Eiri all to itself. He had to admit though, that the muse was one evil son of a bitch. It was like the devil of writers. Once it wanted you there was nothing you could do in your power to get rid of it until it was satisfied. When you begged it to satisfy you, it didn't give a damn about you. It would just leave you hanging and you would have to please yourself in some way.

Before his muse used to be like that, but now it was constant. It didn't want one night stands anymore; it wanted Eiri to be its love slave for the rest of eternity. It was moody though. One day it would be overdramatic then it would be happy and the next day it would be depressed. It sure made interesting evenings and chapters though. He had to give the muse credit though; this one was one hell of a partner. He had never met anything that had such a drive like the muse.

No matter what Eiri did to Shuichi, the boy never left his side. He was eternally grateful for such a wonderful muse. If he played his cards right, maybe he would be able to tell his pink haired pop star of a lover just how grateful he was. But for now, he had a task at hand. He had a song to write.

His muse was so diversified now a days that it made him do more than just novels. The muse treated him like a true sex slave asking him to bend here and there. The muse asked for songs and he had to write the songs. Except the songs weren't for his muse, they were for Nittle Grasper. Shuichi would understand though. Tohma had said that it was all part of his brilliant plan. Everything would be fine, no one would get hurt.

He looked at the boy who was sitting at his desk and the sunlight that reflected into the room shined on his pink hair and tan skin.

"_Shining." _The author thought to himself. The muse loved anything that had to do with shining. Every time it would get Eiri to obey it, they would always use shining objects to make things more pleasurable. The only problem was that even though he was willing to join the muse for a good time, he didn't know what to write with that theme. He only had a collection of thoughts.

"_Shining collection." _The muse whispered huskily in his ear. The muse was teasing him. Trying to see how long he would last before he would attack the muse and stripe it of all its virginity. The muse purred all sorts of nonsense in Eiri's ear to get him right where he wanted. They were both needy. The author finally decided that it was a good title and the muse continued trying to seduce Eiri to take him as his. Slowly, he managed to remove the top clothing of the muse and the words just spilled off of his fingers. The more he explored the more it was fascinating. They were both going at it fast and hard. The more he wrote, the more he needed the muse. It seemed as though he couldn't satisfy himself. It was mind boggling. He needed more, now and fast.

The words just spilled out of his fingers and the muse kept encouraging him with soft moans. That's all Eiri needed to make sure that the muse was enjoying itself. They couldn't stop now, not when they were almost there. They had almost reached their peek. Together they could reach it if only the muse would wait a little longer for him. Only a few more seconds was all he needed. With one more thrust, the last of his words came spurting out of his hard and reddened fingers. After that, he and the muse collapsed together both exhausted but satisfied.

After the author cleaned up some of the leftovers from their joining, he calmed his racing heart and made sure that everything was perfect. His muse smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"_I'll see you later, big boy." _The muse winked seductively at him and then it was gone, leaving Eiri hanging for more. Eiri blinked back into focus and looked at his saved work with a proud satisfied smile. He looked out of his office door and he could see Shuichi writing furiously. The author couldn't help but smile. If Shuichi was his muse, who was Shuichi's? He would have to ask and the muses would have to meet someday. He wondered what type of oeuvre d'art that would give.

**THE END**

**Wow! That was fun! I can't believe I just wrote a love scene of a man writing a song… but that was awesome to write! Never done something quite so daring… I hope you guys enjoy. Now the question, was it Shuichi or was it all in his mind?**

**Heheh…**

**Op**


End file.
